the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Theories/Rumors (TRTF 1-4)
TRTF 1 Theories # Who murdered Phone Guy in the Night 5 phone call? In Night 5 Phone Guy asks to forgive him but for some seconds we'll hear his death and the phone call cuts down, but who killed him and in what suit he was stuffed? Who killed him? * It possibly might be Lockjaw or Purple Man killed and revenged him. * Freddy Fazbear's music box is no more heard but after the phone call Golden Freddy appears along with other main atragonists, could who he be the one that killed him? Facts * Both doors were closed but Golden Freddy can teleport. * Lockjaw might have used a vent system or Golden Lockjaw teleported in. * Someone else did it? Who knows. 2. A used suit As we know Purple Man used Golden Freddy suit but after FNaF 4 trailer it was disproven, but at TRTF Golden Freddy suit was still used by Purple Man. 3. BB's suit What if Phone Guy was stuffed into BB suit, that guesses why he has adult voice and he appears after Phone VGuy dies Rumors # Shadow Puppet In the cutscence after night 4 you'll see Shadow Puppet who will kill you and crash your game.His apearance is similar to Lockjaw maybe Shadow Puppet represents him. 2. BB hallucination BB came back again but as a hallucination and his voice is more adult like. TRTF 2 Theories & Rumors came back again.This time we'll appear on the first ever Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! # More puppets Somehow there appears two Puppet, the other one been called ".............." but his name is confirmed as Lockjaw! 2. Same closed? The pizzaria got closed again and Phone Guy (voiced by BFP) has already told animatronics became broken and other stuff, but there are more secrets we need to find out! Rumors # Legend Animaltronic/Shadow Puppet, a new character appears that represents Lockjaw, the legend. # SpringTrap. Unfortunatly he was added at TRTF 2 minigame but not truly appears in TRTF 2, but why? Maybe it would be hard to defend agains't him? 3. Golden Freddy second main antagonist In TRTF 2 exists he's icon and he second main atagonist however this icon was later removed from gallery TRTF 3 Theories # Shadow Freddy appears in good look without any damage, what's wrong with him? # The pizzaria in what we playing is strange enought, there is a theory that this pizzaria actually was Frank Burt's, it got other colors and it seems to be more dump than other places... # The Puppet is inside Lockjaw This theory suggets that The Puppet entered Lockjaw suit and controls it also and The Puppet is good fitting into Lockjaw, and in minigame "Joy of Creation" we'll play as The Puppet kid/Child (Not crying yet) who will exit Show Stage and enters Prize Corner where he'll see The Puppet after coming closer you will return to game or you can try came back to Show Stage but teleported into third room where you'll se Eyeless Lockjaw... Rumors # Shadow Locjaw Shadow Lockjaw is back again, and he actually a version of Lockjaw standing near the office doorway, he will crash your game if you'll not ignore him 2. Secret Jester Minigame? Another rumor with Jester torturing Locjaw kid, there is no good ending in this minigame, you only have chance to get out from room (Secret code CD+) 3. Shadow Freddy TRTF 4 # New Phone Guy? A theory trying to say Fazbear's Fantasy Land Phone Guy might actually be a Jester, why? Becouse on night 2 TRTF 4 he no more appears and possibly killed and new phone guy is strangely and he talks about third springlock suit like he sure there wasn't that suit before # That leads to think Phone Guy on night 2 is Purple Guy, and still alive employee of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. # The death of Blake. On night 6 you actually was killed by someone again, the Animatonics made Blake see hallucinations and unfortunatly he died inside some suit. Who killed him? It could be Golden Lockjaw as he only one and proved that it was him but however he's jumpscare not same as that cutsence on night 6, so it was someone else # Freddy Fazbear could be a killer but it is unconfirmed # Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy wasn't harmless to night guard it's possibly disproven but still it could be truth # Hybrids! Hybrids from TRTF:R (5) might do that as they are still remains as BFP said on TRTF:R trailer Stuffed Blake was possibly stuffed into SpringTrap suit because, SpringTrap was an empty suit and it's more possibly however, He could also be stuffed into Freddy Fazbear suit as in all games of FNaF and TRTF 4. Purple Guy using Shadow Freddy suit as we know Shaodw Freddy comes back In TRTF 3-4 and in TRTF 4 we see that he in use looks like Purple Guy planned to kill Blake too! Rumors # Shadow Freddy is back Shadow Freddy is back in TRTF 4, in TRTF 3 he makes light system error but in TRTF 4 he'll crash your game. 2. Golden Lockjaw/Frank Burt Golden Lockjaw is appears in TRTF 4 as easter egg, he also have inside Jester AKA~ Green Guy, when he jumpscares you you'll see that currently he has human head inside like Lockjaw however in nightmare fuel only info "Thirsty blood for children" 3. 3rd springlock suit It is unknown about what suit Phone Guy talked about but people specilate it's SpringTrap becouse in whole TRTF series we nothing known about him. 4. Purple Guy is Governor a strange rumor indeed but appears of Shadow Freddy somehow strange also Governor first closed all restaurants and then he decides re-open them again and call F.F.P. "Freddy Fazbear's Funtime" or Fantasy Land formerly, this leeds think he's a new owner of these restaurants... Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:The Return to Freddy's 2 Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:The Return to Freddy's 1